


Lactaid girls

by amipyu2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, Lactation, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amipyu2/pseuds/amipyu2





	Lactaid girls

In the afternoon, there is a woman lives in the boarding house for a girl 2 weeks ago. The woman name Alana Mcewen, she's 18 years old, her hobby is drawing comic and writing the fiction; she has finally become a college girl.

Her body appearance looks healthy, shaped like an hourglass, her hair is smooth and curvy with colour brown as her eyes. Right now, she wears a green sweatshirt, blue jeans and black flat shoes. Today she's going to the new club after schedule; however, she wasn't by herself. it was her best friend, Susan.

During lunch in University, Alan and Susan were eating their lunch together and sometime they could conversation about the previous schedule. "Geez, I hate chemistry! I can't remember the name of the formula, It makes me stress out!!" Alan was mutter while eating her sandwiches while Susan comforts her friend.

Alana goes to the boarding house, but she saw several boxes, that means someone just moves out or something. She asked the Landlady about the boxes. "Oh, Alana! Just in time!" the landlady said. "She just came here in a few hours and lucky you, she lives in the next door of you!"

When Alana tried to greet her new roommate, she just almost done her unpacking the boxes.

"Hello, girl! I'm Tana Maheras. It's nice to meet you!" Tana gives her hand as a greeting then Alan did. "I'm Alana" While she kept shaking her hands, she couldn't stop staring at her huge boobs were jiggling like a jelly. After greeting her, Alana wants to help her clean up her roommate as Tana appreciated it. It takes 30 minutes later, They both tired and sitting on the floor for a while, and Tana gives a bottle of milk as thanks for helping.

Later that night, Alana is sleeping on her bed until she wakes up from a nightmare. 'Oh gosh, I had a nightmare about my chest become huge like a balloon and milk everywhere!! ' She thought in nervous and look at the time, it's 3.10 A.M.

Alana felt something within her chest begin to pulse. She began to breath deeper as she felt her hard nipples. Then right before her, her nipples started growing and pushing against her Pyjama. 'What's going on? Nipples just don't.... grow like this!' They grew and grew, making dents in her formerly loose pyjama. They passed the size of sausage links and were approaching hot dogs. Alana bolted to the single restroom and locked the door. She barely made it to the toilet as she almost tripped over the sight of her now popsicle-size nipples. She tore off her pyjama and gasped at her inflated nipples against her white tank.

"Oh god..... oh." Alana moaned as the friction of the tank top pulled against her burgeoning teats. While her breasts had laid dormant through this ordeal, it seemed that they were jealous and pushed out to catch up. Her glands pulsed and she felt something filling them up. She put her hand on her soda can nipples and began stroking them up and down like she was giving a hand job. She didn't know why she was doing it like that, but the feeling was too overwhelming for her to care. Her breasts had inflated and more to a DDD-Cup at least. She kept jacking her nipples as they grew and she felt something shift inside them. The feeling was indescribable. Alana moved her hands up and down her nipples faster now, tugging them as she went to the top.

"Oooooooohhh, Make it....... STOP!!" She pulled so hard that her breasts began to tremble. Alana's breathing sped up as she felt like her breasts were going to explode. And in an instant, white liquid literally shot out of her nipples and splattered against the opposite wall. The stream was seemingly endless and didn't wane at all. The pressure kept rushing out of her giant nipples. A few minutes, her milk just stopped by herself and she looks exhausted for orgasm and finally, her breast deflation as her milk is empty. She wants to go to sleep.

The next day in the morning, she woke up to her knocking on the door. She leaves the bed, change her clothes from her wardrobe and answer it; it was Tana wears pyjama unbutton on her top where shows her boobs!

"Alan, did you drink that 'milk'??" her voice seems worried that she got the wrong bottle. "So, you tried to prank me?" Alana is pissed off at her. "Look! I'm sorry!! I wasn't realized there is another milk for an experiment. Can I come in, please? I need to explain" She opened the door to come in and lock on the door.

What will happen to Alan? Find out next chapter.


End file.
